


Driftwood

by frenchforbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, holiday fluff, i'll tag more things as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree are both driftwood. They have no home, no family... and no one to spend the holidays with. When Hanzo finds himself unbearably lonely one night, he finds McCree and asks the cowboy to spend some time with him- as friends, of course. After all, alone is no way to spend the holidays.





	1. Strawberries and Whiskey

“Happy Holidays!” The vendor called out after Hanzo, who merely nodded his head in response. It was his first holiday season after learning Genji was alive. Part of him want to find some way to contact his brother, but the emotions regarding everything were all jumbled up and tangled. It would be safer, he thought, to stay away.

This left Hanzo completely alone. He had impulsively bought a cake from a stall on his walk home, but it was much too big for him to eat on his own. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He had been better at being less impulsive around the Overwatch members… most them had gone home for the holidays. He figured he missed Mercy the most, but that was only because she told him stories about Genji. He didn’t miss Soldier that much, the man scared him sometimes. He wasn’t sure how to act around Mei. She was so much smarter than him. All he knew how to do was shoot things.

Another name popped into his head, and Hanzo sighed. McCree. The cowboy hadn’t gone anywhere for the holidays either- Hanzo wasn’t even sure he had a home to go back to. From what he understood, McCree had been underground until the Overwatch recall. 

Hanzo remembered the name of McCree’s favorite bar in the area. He had joked about a team get-together after the last mission, but everyone already had things planned. Hanzo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling out his phone and searching for the address of the bar. Even if McCree wasn’t there, he could have a drink before actually heading home. The bar wasn’t far from the marketplace. Hanzo tucked one of his hands in his pockets, the other still holding the cake. He had only bought it because it looked like the kind of cake his mother used to make. He wasn’t even sure if he liked strawberries anymore.

As Hanzo pulled open the door to the bar, he recognized McCree’s ridiculous get-up on a man slumped over the counter. There were quite a few empty glasses next to him, and one half full of whiskey. Besides the bartender, the only other person in the bar was a woman clad in some sort of cyberpunk dress, glaring at her drink with disinterest. Jesse must have come alone.

“Jesse.” Hanzo set his cake down on the counter, giving the cowboy a gentle shake. He slowly lifted his head and squinted at Hanzo. “This is no way to spend the holidays, Jesse McCree.”

“I’m havin’ a grand time,” McCree slurred at Hanzo. He paused to hiccup, then frowned. “Maybe… maybe a little less than grand, but-”

“I have cake. And some nice tea, back at my apartment. It’ll help with your headache.”

“How d’you know I got a headache?”

“You think you’re the only one who’s gotten drunk on stuff like this before? Come on, I’ll take care of the bill.” He pulled out his wallet, not listening to Jesse’s drunken protests. “You can pay me back later.”

“Don’t need your charity, Shimada.”

“Mmhm. I’m sure you don’t, McCree. But I think both of us could use the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I will have another chapter up soon!! (I just really wanted to end on this sentence). Feedback is appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	2. How To Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I wrote the second chapter today so for the people have already subscribed (btw I love you) you get the lucky gift of two shitty chapters instead of one. 
> 
> Anyways for an actually summary, this is from McCree's POV. I'm thinking of switching back and forth, so tell me what you think?

Jesse hated getting drunk. It felt like his head was stuffed with cotton balls, and sometimes he wasn’t sure if was imagining things or not. He was almost 100% sure he imagined Hanzo Shimada showing up at the bar and taking him back to his apartment. Except, he was still sitting on the uncomfortable black couch, slowly drinking the tea Hanzo had given him. The tea tasted… interesting. Lemony? There was also a strawberry cake sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He vaguely remembered Hanzo explaining why he had bought a cake, but couldn’t actually remember the reason. Maybe, just maybe, Jesse shouldn’t have had that much whiskey. 

“I’ll let you rest now, hm?” Hanzo startled the cowboy from his confusing thoughts. “Mercy told me the ice rink near the base is nice. Perhaps we could visit it, tomorrow.”

“Are you askin’ me on a date, Shimada?” McCree pretended not to notice the blush that appeared on Hanzo’s cheeks. 

“I am merely interested in getting to know you, McCree. We are coworkers, after all. I feel like I know Soldier better than you, sometimes.” It was an attempt at a joke, but McCree merely grimaced. He had been closed off from everyone, he would admit… It was odd, working with Overwatch again, but without Gabriel. Even Angela, who had been his friend since the beginning, had complained that he seemed like he was a planet away.

“Ice skating does sound, uh, interestin’, then. I suppose.”

“Then get some rest, Jesse McCree.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gettin’.” 

\---

It was too early to be awake. McCree could hear someone moving around in a kitchen, and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. His mind went through a few stages of panic- had he been kidnapped?!- until a panging headache began and reminded him of last night. The elder Shimada, Hanzo… he had picked Jesse up at a bar and brought him to his apartment. Then, Hanzo gave him tea and cake before asking him ice skating.

“I see you’re awake.” Hanzo called out from the kitchen as McCree sat up, stretching his back.

“Did you go to the store an’ ask for the most uncomfortable darn couch they had or somethin’?” Hanzo chuckled at McCree’s complaining, making the cowboy scowl. “S’not a joke, I feel like I slept on rocks!”

“I typically don’t have visitors. I think you’re the first person to actually sit on that couch since I got it. Would you like some more tea?” 

Jesse nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh. He was closed off, he knew, but Hanzo was the one who made every attempt to be open without letting a damn personal thing spill out. He acted the same, no matter what situation they were in. Mildly concerned for the other’s safety, offering some sort of food or drink, and always speaking in the same tone of voice. Friendly, but seconds away from shutting down completely.

McCree drank finished his lemon tea quite quickly. It did help with the hangover, but suddenly he was questioning his ability to go ice skating in this state. Well, he hadn’t ever been before, so he supposed he couldn’t make the situation much worse… “I’m ready to head out when you are, Shimada.”

“Would you listen to me if I asked you to call me Hanzo?” The man sighed at McCree’s shrug. “You should change, first. No one wants to go ice skating with someone who’s wearing day old drunk clothes.”

“I don’t have anythin’, unless you’re plannin’ on taking a stop by my place, Hanzo.”

“We’re about the same size. You can borrow something.” McCree started to protest- does the generosity of this man ever run out?- but Hanzo had already stepped back into his bedroom. The cowboy remained in his spot on the couch, rubbing his forehead. It wasn’t long until Hanzo came back out with a bundle of clothes, directing him to the bathroom. “Don’t take long. Mercy told me there’s less of a crowd there in the mornings.”

The shirt was a little tight, but the pants fit fine. It was a plain black mission shirt, and the pants looked like jeans that had been around since before the Omnic Crisis. At least they were soft. McCree ran a few fingers through his hair, putting his hat back on, watching himself in the mirror. He really did look like shit. There were some bags under his eyes; his beard looked more unkempt than usual. Not that McCree cared. He didn’t, not really… Trying to shake the sudden thought of what Hanzo thought of him from his head, he opened the door.

“I’m ready if you are, Hanzo.”


	3. Two Grown Men Fail Terribly At Ice Skating

Hanzo was pretending not to notice how McCree glared at him the entire ride to the ice skating rink. He had texted Mercy last night. She was excited McCree was getting out, but the cowboy seemed grumpier than Hanzo had ever seen him. Maybe it was just the hangover.

“Do you see the rental booth anywhere?”

“I’m drunk, Hanzo. Leave me 'lone.”

Hanzo sighed, muttering something about McCree not being drunk anymore. Luckily, the booth was just around the corner of some food stalls. The rink was across the sidewalk, small but shiney and clean. They had made the right call, coming early- only an omnic and their girlfriend were on the rink.

“If you rent our skates, I will go and buy the wristbands.” Hanzo waited patiently for an answer. Eventually, Jesse grunted affirmatively and ambled off to talk to the equally tired teenager behind the counter. Hanzo chuckled at the two’s matching faces. McCree wasn't exactly a morning person. He always took first watch on stakeouts so he could sleep (hopefully) uninterrupted. He avoided stakeouts whenever possible, to be honest.

Hanzo dug out his wallet as he thought about McCree. He barely knew anything about the cowboy. There was the general info, of course- used to be a gang member, joined Blackwatch, disappeared after the Swiss HQ explosion. Hanzo figured Genji knew more about McCree than he did. He slid on his wristband and walked back to McCree, who was lacing up his skates. 

“Tell him your size, I didn't wanna guess,” he huffed, focusing on his hands.

“You should try smiling, Jesse. Ice skating is supposed to be fun, isn't it?”

“Wouldn't know, Hanzo. Never been.”

“Well, look at that. Neither have I,” Hanzo chuckled, not sure if he was imagining Jesse's slight smile. “It'll be a learning experience.”

\---

Neither of them were sure how Hanzo got a black eye. They had both fallen, too many times to count, enough that even Jesse was laughing, but now back at Hanzo’s apartment the archer noticed his eye swelling shut.

“Did you punch me or something while I wasn't looking?” Hanzo was rummaging through his cupboards for some ibuprofen. He was sure it was here, somewhere… 

“How could I have taken a swing at your eyeball without you lookin’, idiot.” McCree's response was muffled from the living room. Hanzo considered rolling his eyes, but it wasn't worth the pain without Jesse there. After a few more minutes of searching, Hanzo joined McCree in the living room.

“What now? A movie?”

“Sure, sure- and some more of that cake?”

“Turning me into a working me man!” Hanzo teased Jesse as he stood to return to the kitchen. 

“-oh, and some of that tea, too. That's some of the good stuff.”

Hanzo laughed, all the worries about Genji and loneliness from last night gone. McCree was opening up, even just a little, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. Even if it wasn't about the past, or anything huge and important- a simple conversation about ice skating was nice and refreshing. 

“I have a shelf of movies under the tv, make your pick.” Hanzo didn't look up from the cake he was cutting as he called over his shoulder. Even if Jesse left after the movie, and they didn't see each other until the next mission, he was sure he would treasure this day.

“Hey, Hanzo? What do you think about horror movies?”

That is, if Hanzo was able to get through the next two hours without making a fool of himself.

He _hated _horror movies__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have subscribed!! Although this is sort of a slow start, I'm glad you're sticking around to see what happens!! 
> 
> Once again, I always enjoy feedback. I tend to not proofread my chapters, so if there are any typos, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Literally Just Fluff

McCree was enjoying himself. That was saying a lot, considering how much he had felt alone the previous day. Angela _had_ offered to stay, but she had been asked to assist at a hospital for a few days and a field office for a few more and McCree didn’t have the heart to make her cancel. Besides, holidays were hard for her, too. It was nice for her to get away from everything, everyone. After the Swiss HQ explosion, Angela had become more of a fan of diving into work and ignoring everything else. She didn’t let friends comfort her. McCree didn’t either, now that he thought about it, so he couldn’t criticize her. 

It was nice for McCree to have the honor obsessed Hanzo Shimada quivering on the couch next to him. Surprisingly, the archer was not a very big fan of horror movies. He had admitted they were a housewarming gift from his neighbor, and he had never planned to watch them. 

“If you want an excuse to leave, I’ve been needing some more tea.” Jesse chuckled as he watched Hanzo waste no time rushing to the kitchen. The murderer was on screen again, stalking down the idiot who hadn’t run when he had the chance. Jesse could understand why Hanzo wasn’t that much of a fan. Grisly murders were something they had to deal with anyways, and with his history with Genji… 

Hanzo settled back onto the couch, handing McCree his tea. He was a little too aware of how close they were. Hanzo’s knee was brushing against McCree’s and every time there was a jump scare he shifted closer. Jesse would be the last to say he was attracted to Hanzo, especially with everything else to focus on. Eventually, he forced his attention back to the movie, glad it was too dark for anyone to see him blush.

\---

The movie was almost over, but that didn’t make Hanzo any less tense next to Jesse. It had gotten to the point that they were shoulder to shoulder. Jesse kept an eye on Hanzo, who was doing his best not to hide his face. 

It happened very quickly. One moment, Jesse was coming to terms with shoulder touching touching, and the next Hanzo was shouting out and burying his head in the crook of Jesse’s neck. The murderer, bloody and frightening to even Jesse, had appeared on the screen with a surge of music. Hesitantly, and trying not to implode with feelings, Jesse placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, trying to be comforting. His face was a very bright red, especially as he felt Hanzo’s heavy breathing against his neck.

“You are never allowed to pick the movie again.” Jesse barely registered the scolding words. Hanzo took a deep breath before looking back up at the screen, looking flustered himself. Jesse’s hand didn’t move from his shoulder until after the movie ended, neither of them speaking that entire time. He tried not to feel too disappointed when Hanzo stood, stretching.

“Do you want to watch another movie? Nothing like that, though. I’ll get the tea.”

When Hanzo settled back down on the couch, Jesse was pleasantly surprised to feel the archer lean against him. Slowly, he placed his arm around his shoulders, trying to hide a smile. A nice day, with a nice man… a happier holidays than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long to update and it's way too short. I do have an excuse,,,, there was an error the first time I tried to update (about a week ago) so I just got lazy and didn't update until now. Another chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible!! 
> 
> Some shit is about to go down, and if you want to figure it out, I suggest reading my other series, All Of The Roses. The two will occasionally interlap with each other, but you don't need to read AotR to understand anything that happens here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	5. [ AN APOLOGY ]

_Hey, everyone. I'd like to thank all the people who have been reading so far, especially the ones who have subscribed! Unfortunately, I've lost my motivation for this piece. I'll be keeping it up, and I will keep it unfinished in case I'm struck with inspiration in the future, but I just wanted to let you all know that updates for Driftwood are very unlikely. In the meantime, I will be working on my other Overwatch fic, All Of The Roses, which will have mentions to Jesse and Hanzo. I'll also be working on some Dragon Age and Raven Cycle pieces, as well as small oneshots for whatever I feel. If anyone has a request for a one shot, please, leave a comment below or shoot me a message at http://birdfrenchforbird.tumblr.com/ and I will be happy to write something for you._

_I hope everyone is having great days, and that you'll stick around for my other fics, too._


End file.
